Brendon I'm your daughter
by Music is my friend
Summary: Emma Rose. A girl in a foster home. Finds her parents by singing. features Brendon Urie and the rest of Panic!
1. Chapter 1

My name is Emma Rose.

Im in middle school and every band was known in my school. If you didnt know who Green day and Panic at the disco you were basiclly a no one.

I was adopted when i was 24 months old.

My adoptive parents forced me to read at a young age, they didnt care about me at all. They smoked and drank it wasnt until my school came to my house and made me stay in my friends house for 2 years.

When i was 8 years old i meet Brendon Urie.

My friend's dad had to go to work and we didnt have a baby sitter so he took us to work with him. The secratary gave us some toys and dolls and a room so that everyone could see us. Her dad told us to look around for an hour till we had to leave. Brendon spotted us before he left. He asked us if he could play with the wrestling dolls that we were playing with.

He acted like such a kid and he gave us a copy of his album. He showed us the instruments and my eyes widened when i saw the drum kit and the electric guitar. He smiled and just laughed at me. I unhooked from his grip of holding my hand so i wouldnt get lost and headed straight for the drums. I played a lot of instruments and my own adopted parents didnt want me hearing any music. I told my friend to play "But its better if you do ". I learned the song and played and sung it perfectly. Everything was connected while Brendon turned to talk to Spencer i set up the mic by the drums. I count to three and started playing. I wasnt nervous at all, i closed my eyes and played and sung. I opened my eyes half way through the song revaling my friend playing. I had no idea that alot of people gathered to see both of us play. When we finished i heard clapping and cheering.

I saw my friend Leo put up the guitar and turn to me. He knew i could understand him and his face was full of pleasure. Brendon just stared at the 8 year olds who played his song. I knew that Ryan had writen the song.

Spencer came up to me and asked me "How long have you been playing the drums?""Four months " I answered. Everyone stared in shock.

"Wow you must a have a talent! who are you parents?"he asked.

I didn't have parents, they didnt want was I supposed to tell him? He can't know. No one knows about that. I started crying and run to the nearest janitors closet.


	2. The Lousy Truth

The lousy truth

Brendon's P.O.V

Emma left. "Why did she leave... crying ?" I said. Leo responded quickly and said "she was adopted when she was 24 months. When she was five they told her that her parents died in a car crash but it was a she thinks that they didnt want her at all and her life is horrible. Her adoptive parents smoke and drink inside her house. Her life is hell. They hit her always for no reason at all they even hit me when i was visiting." His father heard him saying a cuz word but his dad didnt lifted up his shirt for only us to see a bruise in his stomach."She only escapes her horrible prison of death by music and its her only best friend" Leo added. Spencer gave me look that said "lets go and look for her so we can help her with her problem" look. I started to run to where she left her sweater. Jon,Spencer,Ryan and i found Emma crying in the janitors closet. She was wearing a blue t-shirt that said "happiness doesnt last forever" with a black long sleeve under shirt. "Im sorry Emma i didnt know you were adopted"Spencer said forgivingly."Its not your fault you didnt know" Emma said sobbing.

"So your adoptive parents do hit you?" I said. "Yeah... my dad was also drunk one night and threw three bottles of beer at me for no reason" she said in a non sobbing tone. She lifted her long sleeves up and only to show fading scars. "My life sucks ...yet it continues" she said. "Emma we barely even know you and we already know half of your hole life ...all we need is your full name and your birthday" Ryan said. "Well if you really want to know ...my birthdays January 17 and my name is just Emma-Rose" she said. "Well...if you ever need anything call any of us any time you want" Jon said handing Emma a paper with our phone numbers on it."Do you have a cell phone?" Ryan asked. "Yeah .. each kid from the foster home gets one." she said.

**please review and you can follow me on twitter jessysmile67**


	3. A Sad Goodbye

**sorry for having to wait so long for me to upload. Also im sorry that the chapter are short its just school but its almost spring break. Its gonna be very hot here in ...rate and review Remember to follow me on twitter jessysmile67 THANKS fo reading! **

Emmas P.O.V

"Well i guess that ill see you in a year or so" Brendon said. I couldnt say any thing ..a lot had happened over an hour and a half. They already knew my whole life ... me with music ...why i played soccer and mosly why i was left alone. They even understod my kind of tomboy ways. "Ill miss you guys ...cause your the only ones that understand me " . Leo was saying bye when he noticed i was about to cry ...again. "Ill ...I mean well miss you too Emma ...your like the amazing musical daughter i never had "Brendon said. I pulled him into a hug exactly at the moment that tears where rolling down my checks. "Belive it or not your like my dad " I said. He hugged me back and put huge grin on his face. Everyone came in and joined . I feelt connected to him ..he really understod me


End file.
